


Conspiracy Wall

by TimeShadow_01



Series: The Wizarding World of Wilford Warfstache [2]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Art, Comfort, Gen, Good Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeShadow_01/pseuds/TimeShadow_01
Series: The Wizarding World of Wilford Warfstache [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758817
Kudos: 7





	Conspiracy Wall

It was three o’clock in the afternoon, though the bright sunlight was doing nothing to illuminate the desaturated room. The folds in the closed blinds let slits of light hit the single chair where the detective sat. He appeared statuesque, with his hands clasped and legs crossed as they had been for hours. The only indication of life was the motion of his eyes over the wall in front of him. His intense focus was aimed at studying the smorgasbord of information taped, nailed, and glued to its surface - names, places, dates, classical folk dances from years past, present, and future - all tied together beneath tangled red strings. It was all connected in some way or another. He just wasn’t sure how.

The door opened with a loud creak, fighting against a stack of files about the Indian Rebellion of 1857 for floor space. The stranger closed the door behind them in a harsh manner, stepping over piles and making their way over to the surprisingly ornate desk, where they sat down on a particularly sturdy pile of papers and lowered their head onto a bit of free space.

“You’re back soon,” the detective huffed, not bothering to turn and look at the stranger. “How’d it go this time? Did you get close?” Despite not taking his eyes off the wall, he was able to tell exactly who the stranger was. Only one person had that feel to them, a chaotic blend of passion and intelligence.

The only response he got was a muffled screaming sound.

“I’ll take that as a no.” Abe’s voice wasn’t upset, more so concerned than anything else.

“Every. Single. Fucking. Time!” the voice shouted. The detective nodded as the voice confirmed that the one in his office was indeed his longtime friend, Dark. One of the few working in the Crime Department who interacted personally with Abe. Dark stood up, knocking over the pile of papers they were sitting on and a couple more on the desk for good measure. They were venting out their frustrations the same way they always had, destroying anything and everything around them enough to make the emotions subside. Papers flew from folders and scattered across the carpeting. Though not as destructive as they had been in the past, it was messing with the organization. Abe flinched as a hefty stack of papers hit the back of his chair.

“Look, let’s not get too worked up,” Abe said carefully, adjusting his position in his seat with his elbows on his knees and focusing mostly on the board. The travels of one time wizard in particular were posted all over. It was a lot harder than one might think, connecting all those dots, given the constant time travel and the fact that even the thief didn’t know the order of events. France, Egypt, Canada, Brazil- he could be in any place, at any time. “That pink bastard has gotten out of our grasp time and time again, no pun intended. We just need to think. What we need-” He rose to his feet, taking up a cigar in his fingers. The detective lit the cigar with his back to his partner. Smoke escaped from his lips before he turned to Dark, the cigar sat sly between his teeth. Abe gestured to a red string board covered in articles, Polaroid photographs, multi-colored sticky notes, and a couple of Renaissance oil paintings. There was a small grin on Abe’s face, one of pride. “What we need is a detective’s crime-solving board.”

The all-powerful detective’s crime-solving board, and Abe’s pride and joy. It was the perfect way of connecting and making sense of events, which was in much dire need with this case. Performers, rituals, parties, and magic could all be thought out in a clear way. Dark looked at the board, paper still crumpled up in one of their clenched fists. There was mild confusion at first, then an annoyed look.

“Really? That’s the best you have? We’ve had it for years, nothing new is just going to magically pop out of nowhere.” They slumped against a stack of files on the floor, a dejected look in their eyes now.

“Don’t doubt it just yet,” replied the detective, taking the cigar from his mouth and exhaling smoke. He gently pressed his hand to the board. “We’ve got tons of places the guy has gone to. We’ve got a count of how many times he’s been to those places.” His hand traversed the board, gliding over photos and logs and writing, “If we can just manage to catch him at one of those places, then it’ll be game over for him. Case closed.” At the end of the board, he poked it a couple of times before placing the vape back between his lips.

Dark groaned, standing up to pick up a few files that had been scattered about. Abe would organize them later, but it would be easier if they weren’t strewn all across the room. “We’ve tried that,” they mumbled, “but just showing up isn’t enough! We need to actually trap him, and I’ve tried everything I can think of.”

“We just gotta keep trying. He can’t run forever,” Abe mused, settling back into deep thinking mode. If left unchecked, he could stand in one place for hours, just thinking.

As Dark was sliding a few files into a nearby cabinet, something fell out of a folder, catching their eye- a small slip of paper the size of a business card, adorned with gold leafing and an exorbitant amount of glitter, making it the most eye-catching thing in the room. Trying not to get glitter all over them, they carefully picked it up.

> _**Marvin the Magnificent** _
> 
> _**Wizard Extraordinaire** _

The card read, along with an address listed below it. Flipping it over, they found a note written in neat, fancy handwriting and with a green glitter gel pen.

> **_Will-_ **
> 
> **_Bring some spirits next time, we’ll have a party!_ **
> 
> **_~Marvin_ **

“Hold on. Who’s Marvin?” said Dark, holding up the card for the other to see. The detective tore his eyes away from the wall, reaching across the desk to take the card. His eyebrows furrowed in thought as Dark tried their best to wipe the glitter from their hands. It only ended up spreading onto their coat.

“Marvin, Marvin… I think…” Abe started scanning the walls looking for something, then started rummaging around through the piles of papers and files.

“Aha, got it!” he said, emerging victorious from somewhere near the shaded window with a particularly thick file. He hefted it over to the desk, carefully pushing things aside to create a space to put it down.

“Did you find something?” Dark had finished organizing the knocked over piles as best they could, careful to see if anything mentioned this Marvin character.

“Yes,” Abe said as he started to flip through the bulky file. “Marvin the Magnificent- wait, that’s his legal last name? Anyways, Marvin the Magnificent, a criminal wanted for so many accounts of theft and scamming that this isn’t even the complete file. I don’t know know why I didn’t think of this before, but if we match up places he’s been spotted, a lot of them match up with places we know Wilford has been in the present and recent past.”

“So if we find this Marvin, we’ll find Warfstache? Alright then,” Dark turned on their heel and began to make their way out of the room. Abe looked up from the file, bewildered by the sudden movement.

“Wait, where are you going?!” Abe called, torn between going after Dark and reading through the rest of the file.

“I’m going to find Marvin,” Dark explained as they reached for the doorknob.  
  
Abe let out a groan of frustration, one that he had let out a plethora of times prior. Dark often rushed into things, so often that it was easy to mistake them for a heart wizard with how much their emotions controlled their actions.

“Hold up there, Dark, you’re not going anywhere alone. Let me get my coat and we’ll head out together.” Abe frowned sadly at the large file before heaving it closed and moving to pull his coat on.

Taken back by this gesture, Dark slowed down and waited for their fellow detective. Well, ‘fellow detective’ in loose terms. They often had to remind themselves that Abe was no longer just another detective, but the head of the Crime Department. After his stellar work on busting a number of banned magic users, Abe was given the title. Having him come out on the field for something as small as finding a possible lead was quite an honor.

“Hey, grumpy face, get out of your own head for a quick sec.” Abe waved a hand in front of Dark’s face, snapping them back into reality. “We’ll need to stop by the Library, get some quick info on the Marvin guy. G might know someone who can help cut down on the searching time.” Opening the door, the two made their way out and started walking briskly to the Library.


End file.
